powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode. 05: Buddy Murphy
Buddy Murphy (バディ・マーフィー, Badi Māfī) is the fifth episode of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. Synopsis Umeko is placed in charge of training K-9 Murphy, an unruly robot police dog that won't listen to any commands. Plot Umeko decides to take Ban on a shopping trip with her for their free time when they spot the other Dekaranger responding to a call. Following after, they get debriefed that an Alienizer is meeting with a man within the top floor of an apartment. The man, Iwaki, emerges to speak with the officers, with Umeko (comedically claiming she was the leader despite appearing like a kid to him) taking immediate action to find the situation. However when the Alienizer, Anrian Beildon, emerges, the Dekaranger go into action...except for Umeko, who doesn't have her SP License to transform and even does her role call complaining that it was missing! As the officers fight with deployed Anaroids and Umeko searches for her license (which she ultimately left in a dressing room), Beildon strangles Iwaki (who reveals himself to be an alien) until he gives him a strange red liquid identified as "Mouchou Medicine" before departing. After the incident, Kruger reprimands Umeko for her irresponsible behavior regarding her SP License, which she gets depressed over until a bath makes her redetermined to her mission. Meanwhile, the Dekaranger investigate Iwaki, revealing him as Dorutookian Maro Mark, a scientist who appears legitimate outside his connection with Beildon. Iwaki reveals that he works with the Alienizer believing that selling things allows for him to gain the money to continue his research on Earth. However with Iwaki remaining mum on the red liquid he sold to Beildon and with the rhinoceros' power and infamy in his countless crimes through several planets, the team realizes the only way to stop Beildon is to track him down themselves. Kruger suggests that they use "him" to find the Alienizer yet mentions "he" has a difficult personality. "Him" turns out to be Murphy, the newest model of K-9 Unit robot dogs. However this model turns out to have a bit of a difficult personality, even peeing coolant on Kruger's shoe once released from his box! Kruger decides to pair Murphy up with Umeko, believing that she has something that will allow for the dog to work best with her and thinking that they need to 'use poison to fight poison'. After having difficulty in taking Murphy towards the scene of the crime, Umeko uses one of Beildon's boomerangs to help find a scent for Murphy to follow, only Murphy instead charges into a nearby store where it chows down on the most expensive of oil inside, forcing Umeko to pay for his action. Back at DekaBase, Sen and Hoji finally pull out of Iwaki the truth of the liquid: it was actually a formula for changing organic lifeforms into a powerful space gasoline, but it was incomplete due to a certain component not being utilize to make the transformation permanent. Iwaki chose to not put the component in due to the Alienizer not paying him, while Beildon finds this out personally when testing the formula on a human, watching it change form, then change back. Although Iwaki remains difficult in telling the Dekaranger where he put the missing component, the team track down Umeko and Murphy to attempt to use them to find it, even though Umeko continues to have problems in bringing Murphy under control. With the scientist mocking her attempts, Umeko places a bet with Iwaki: if they can't find the missing component and keep it out of Beildon's hands, he'll go free. After giving Murphy a scent of the liquid, the robot tracks it down to an abandoned lot, which Umeko begins to dig for. Though Iwaki continues to mock their effort, DekaPink continues to believe that Murphy's tracking was on the mark, remembering the prior incident where it found the best oil from the store. Umeko continues to dig even in the rain while Murphy appears to sulk back at DekaBase believing it was incorrect. Ultimately Umeko finds the blue liquid just as Beildon finds her. After taking it from her, Umeko transforms and fights Beildon on her own, but the difficulty she has in facing him and failure to try and contact the other officers alerts Murphy, who runs out of DekaBase and to Umeko's aid, allowing for the two of them to hurt Beildon to the point of removing his horn. When the other Dekaranger finally arrive, Umeko tries to finish him off on her own, but Ban stops her by instead using another secret weapon: by giving Murphy a "Key Bone", he becomes the D-Bazooka which allows for more powerful deletion. After judging Beildon guilty by the Highest Court of the Universe, Umeko and the Dekaranger finally delete the Alienizer. Kruger comments that this is the reason why he gave Murphy to her: due to her devotion to doing the job until it's done, the two were a perfect fit. After returning to DekaBase, Umeko confronts Iwaki about winning the bet and his remaining in custody. As revenge, she lets the robot dog pee coolant right on the alien scientist's shoe for being called "stupid" prior. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Ramen Vendor: *Oil Shop Clerk: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 8, . *'Opening Clip:' Anrian Beildon *'Pre-Credits Scene:' K-9 Murphy/D-Bazooka *Anrian Beildon, this episode's Alienizer, is an homage to Jun'ichi Aikawa of Choujuu Sentai Liveman; in Liveman, Jun'ichi's designation is as the "green rhinoceros" and he uses boomerangs as a weapon just like this Alienizer. *This episode's name is later used as the ring name for WWE wrestler . Digital releases *DVD Volume 2 of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger features episodes 5-8.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dekaren.html *The first volume of the Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 1-16. See Also References Category:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa